frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/ "Zawsze dla niej" - First part
Witam wszystkich Brozenów, a także tych co są w mniejszym stopniu xD Zacznę może od tego, że w końcu, w końcu (unosząc dłonie ku górze) napisałem coś na tą kochaną wikie. Gdyby nie to, że nudam ostatnio to pewnie nadal bym nic nie napisał, choć pewnie wraz z rokiem szkolnym bym zaczął, bo co można przecież robić podczas lekcji, jak nie pisać :P To opowiadanie, jako jedyne może doczekać się doczekać się napisania do końca i jest to głównie przez to, że większość już się znajduje gotowa i czekająca na wstawienie w świat literatury, ale tylko od was żalezy czy reszt ujrzy światło dzienne, czy może trafi do folderu z napisem " kosz ". Jeżeli jest to taki wspaniały moment, że w końcu coś napisałem to od razu dlaczego by nie dać jakiś tam dedyków, w końcu nic to nie kosztuje, a może ktoś się ucieszy....więc otóż podziękowania lecą dla wszystkich którzy wiązali się z tym co pisałem od momentu jak zacząłem i są ze mną nadal, oraz także dla tych co może dołączą kiedyś i przeczytają moje wypocinki. Szczegółowy dedyk należy się sashi za to, że codziennie mnie motywuje do pisania i pisania i pisania. Wiedz, że nie olałem ciebie tylko, ostatnio naprawdę mam sporo na głowie, a te minki to jedno z tych zmartwień ;) Co by tu dłużej pisać, przekonajcie się sami czy to co jest poniżej, umywa się do innych wspaniałych prac jakie widuje tutaj na tej krainie lodu. Piszcie w komach co myślicie i zapraszam do czytania ---- -"Zawsze dla niej"- - Autorstwa Opuskid'a - Mijał ulice i budynki miasta skąpane w deszczu. Zwykle tak zatłoczone, tego dnia świeciło jednak pustkami, ale czego się spodziewać przy niekorzystnej pogodzie. Był w drodze podjąć nową pracę w zamku Arendelle, jako osobisty ochroniarz samej Królowej Elsy. Nie było co się dziwić, że to właśnie jemu trafiło się to zadanie. Mimo swojego młodego wieku, został jednym z najlepszych żołnierzy, a jego zasługi na frontach rozeszły się po całym królestwie, a przez zwiększającą się ilość łowów głów, planująca zamach na Królową, to właśnie on został obarczony tym brzemieniem ochraniania jej. Dotarł na miejsce. Nie raz już przechodził obok tego pięknego, a zarazem nie do zdarcia zamku ale dopiero teraz dostrzegł, jego rozmiary. Wcześniej jakoś nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Smugi, tworzone przez deszcz, sprawiały nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że budynek roni łzy. ulewa potwornie dawała się we znaki, więc jak najszybciej podszedł do zwykle otwartych mocarnych drzwi i wkroczył jednocześnie do środka. Wnętrze wywołało w nim osłupienie, nigdy nie widział czegoś równie pięknego. Sufit, który znajdował się na wysokości prawie czterech metrów, wisiał żyrandol z diamentów, które rozjaśniały całe pomieszczenie. Przed nim znajdowały się schody prowadzące zapewne do górnych komnat i korytarzy. Przy nich stał, wysoki, a zarazem dość pulchny mężczyzna w ciemnym garniturze. Jego ciemne włosy były zaczesane do tyłu, a wyraz twarzy dawał wrażenie poważnego. – Witam, czy pan jest nowym pomocnikiem do kuchni? – Zapytał wysokim głosem, wpatrując uważnie się nowo przybyłemu . Podszedł bliżej. Witając się zdjął czapkę odsłaniając długie ciemne włosy. – Nic z tych rzeczy, jestem tutaj, ponieważ zostałem zatrudniony na stanowisko ochroniarza Królowej Elsy – Uśmiechnął się wyciągając z kurtki list z inicjałami rodziny królewskiej. – Pan Phoenix Jenkinson? – Zapytał przeglądając uważnie papier. – Do usług. - odpowiedział raptownie chłopak – Jestem William. – Uśmiechnął się. – Królowa osobiście porozmawia z tobą o pracy, czeka za tymi drzwiami. – Uśmiechając się wskazał na lewo. Phoenix podziękował lekko zdziwiony. Nie oczekiwał tak...ciepłego powitania. Wciąż czując na sobie wzrok Williama przeszedł do wskazanego pomieszczenia. W nim zastał jedynie stół i dwa krzesła. Na dalszym siedziała platynowo włosa dziewczyna w lodowej sukni. Przycupnięta czytała książkę, która wyglądała na jedną z tych romantycznych powieści. Phoenix zapukał w otwarte drzwi by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Królowa zareagowała szybko odkładając książkę okładką do dołu. – Cześć, przyszedłeś w sprawie pracy? – Odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stroną omiótłszy go nie pewnym uśmiechem. Chłopak potwierdził skinieniem głowy. – To bardzo dobrze, proszę usiądź. Jak pewnie już wiesz jestem Królowa Elsa i nigdy bym nie prosiła o ochronę ale....to był raczej pomysł Williama, bo przez te zwiększające się zamieszki apropo mojej osoby, zmusiły i mnie do ulegnięcia - powiedziała trochę zakłopotana - Dla mnie to czysta przyjemność - odpowiedział, opromieniając ja szczerym uśmiechem – Tak. Pozwól, że oprowadzę ciebie po zamku i zapoznam z obowiązkami, panie...- Jenkinson, ale wolałbym aby mówiono mi Phoenix albo nix, jeżeli to nie problem oczywiście – nie, oczywiście, że to nie problem, a teraz chodź za mną - uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, a on za nią - Do twoich obowiązków nie należeć będzie głównie ochrona mnie, ale także mojej siostry,co pewnie już wiesz z listu – Zapytała prowadząc go z pomieszczenia na korytarz. Phoenix przytaknął. - To pierwszy raz kiedy zatrudniamy kogoś takiego na to stanowisko, wcześniej nie zdarzało się nam to, a raczej nie było potrzebne, ale nie martw się, jestem pewna że dasz sobie radę – Uśmiechnęła się. – I tu dochodzimy do twojego pokoju. – Wskazała na drewniane drzwi z kwadratowymi wstawkami. – W portierni otrzymasz wszystkie wymagane klucze. Jak każdy pracownik będziesz mieć swoje dyżury w w holu, dlatego wymagamy dwudziestoczterogodzinnej obecności w ośrodku, ale o tym pewnie również wiesz - dodała ogarniając kontem oka czy aby na pewno ten wszystko zrozumiał - Klucz do twojego pokoju już masz w środku, a teraz jednak muszę ciebie przeprosić na jakiś czas. Zaraz zaczyna się spotkanie dla pracowników. Byłoby mi bardzo miło mogąc zobaczyć tam również ciebie. – Dodała żegnając się, po czym pośpiesznie oddaliła się w dół korytarza by zająć się swoimi sprawami. Phoenix zdążył jeszcze podziękować jej za udzielone informacje.Kiedy Elsa znikł mu z pola widzenia, wkroczył do swojego pokoju, który Szczęśliwie umiejscowiony był niedaleko komnat rodziny królewskiej, ponadto miał zaledwie kilka kroków do stołówki. Sam pokój był niewielki, ale dość przytulny. Była tam szafa i niewielka komoda z lusterkiem. Oprócz tego spore, równo pościelone łóżko. Schował swój wojskowy plecak dla późniejszego rozpakowania i zgodnie z prośbą Królowej poszedł na spotkanie integracyjne. * * * Sala w której odbywało się zebranie była dość spora, zapewne służyła jako miejsce przyjęć. Rzędy siedzeń stały naprzeciwko oświetlonej sztucznym światłem sceny z ustawionym na niej podwyższeniem. Wiele miejsc było już zajętych zniecierpliwionymi ludźmi. Jakiś mężczyzna przebiegł połowę sali, by zająć miejsce obok jakiej kobiety, z którą po chwili zaczął rozmawiać. Phoenix szybko usiadł na jednym z wolnych siedzeń i obserwował otoczenie. Z zachowania pobliskich osób łatwo wywnioskował, że wielu z nich jest tu prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz – byli dość podenerwowani i niepewni tego, co nastąpi. Po chwili rozmowy umilkły, a na scenę wyszła Królowa Elsa trzymając przed sobą sztos papierów. Stanęła na podwyższeniu i rozpoczęła swój wywód. – Drodzy nowo przybyli! Wszyscy, może poza niewielkimi wyjątkami...– Powiedziała patrząc na Phoenix'a oraz parę innych osób – ...jesteście tutaj ponieważ ostatnio wokół mojej osoby wybuchło sporo zamieszek i potrzebujemy tutaj zwiększonej ochrony. Pewnie słyszeliście wiele legend co się tutaj wydarzyło, jeszcze nie tak dawno, ale pamiętajcie, że jak to z plotkami bywa, często są mocno przesadzone. Praca ta wymaga włożenia całego serca, więc Jeżeli ktokolwiek sądzi, że będzie mógł wybrać się na krótkie wakacje do Arendelle, by później wrócić do swojego życia, powinien natychmiast opuścić salę. Nikt nie podniósł się z miejsca. Elsa zaczekała chwilę by ponownie zacząć mówić. – Dobrze. – Spojrzała w notatki. – Podejmując się tego zadania wykazujecie się tym samym ogromną odpowiedzialnością. Nie jest to łatwe zadanie ale wiem, że możecie dać radę – Przerzuciła kartkę. – Gdy już staniecie się pracownikami, każdy na swoim stanowisku, zostaniecie specjalnie przeszkoleni przez specjalnych instruktorów. Mam ogromną nadzieję, że Arendellska atmosfera miłości i wzajemnej pomocy udzieli się w końcu wszystkim z nas i panować będzie wszędzie, każdego dnia, każdego miesiąca, każdego roku! Ludzie wstali i zaczęli klaskać, Phoenix natomiast robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Przemówienie za bardzo przypominało mu pranie mózgu z jakiegoś totalitarnego ustroju. Zastanawiał się,czy aby na pewno dobrze przemyślał tą ofertę. – Czy są jakieś pytania? – Zapytała Elsa, gdy aplauzy odrobinę przycichły. Dało się słyszeć jakieś ciche rozmowy, jednak nikt nie zgłaszał chęci zapytania o cokolwiek. Elsa podziękowała za wysłuchanie i ogłosiła koniec spotkania. Phoenix potrzebował chwili na przetrawienie wszystkich informacji. Sama moc Królowej interesowała go tylko dodatkowo, bądź co bądź nie po to tu był. Elsa natomiast była jego nową szefową oraz pierwszą królową jaką miał okazję poznać. Jej przemówienie dało się co najmniej dwuznacznie zinterpretować, a wręcz można przyznać, że było trochę przerażające. Phoenix wstał i gdy już miał opuścić salę, przeczekawszy główny wysyp ludzi , Elsa podbiegła do niego i idąc obok sama rozpoczęła rozmowę. – Co sądzisz o mojej przemowie? – Uśmiechnęła się. – Eee, całkiem niezła, ale...nie sądzisz, że brzmiała odrobinę jak...ultimatum? – Co przez to rozumiesz? – Zdziwiła się –Po prostu wywnioskowałem z niego, że nie radzisz sobie z problemami, więc trzeba zatrudnić sługusów – Uh...To tłumaczy dlaczego wszyscy są w mojej obecności tacy nerwowi. Dzięki za szczerość, to było moje pierwsze takie przemówienie, nigdy wcześniej nie byłam w podobnej sytuacji. – Polecam mniej wzorować się na historycznych przemówieniach, a pisać bardziej od serca. – Uśmiechnął się. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że się wzorowałam? – Odmalowałaś obraz walki ze wspólnym wrogiem. To jest typowe polityczne zagranie. Twoim problemem jest, że nie określiłaś tego wroga konkretnie. Daje to trochę za duże pole do rozmyślań prowadzących w niewłaściwym kierunku. – Dzięki, to prawdziwie konstruktywna krytyka. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Chciałam traﬁć do każdego człowieka przez ich historie, ale trochę mnie przeraża jej zawiłość i...brutalność, a sama bardziej toleruje pokój. – Z tego co słyszałem to Arendelle jest o wiele spokojniejszym miejscem...przynajmniej od tego skąd ja pochodzę? – Zapytał. – Tak, nieporównywalnie. Mam parę książek o naszej historii na miejscu, jeżeli chciałbyś się czegoś dowiedzieć. – Trochę nie moja działka, ale lubię dobre opowieści. Jak trochę zaaklimatyzuję się tutaj to chętnie spojrzę na nie. – Znajdziesz w nich sporo „dobrych opowieści” jak to określiłeś. – Zaśmiała się. – Jesteśmy na miejscu. – Dodała. Phoenix'a tak pochłonęła rozmowa, że nie zauważył, gdy dotarli do jadalni. Elsa podeszła do stolika, przy którym już siedziała inna dziewczyna, rozpoznał w niej księżniczkę anne, albo kogoś też na tyle ważnego. Nie chcą przeszkadzać królowej, ruszył z powrotem w wzdłuż korytarza podziwiając wiszące na ścianach malunki. Nie przeszedł zbyt daleko, kiedy przyłączyło się do niego dwóch strażników. – Cześć, jesteś nowy, prawda? – Powiedział jeden wystawiając rękę. – Tak, jestem Phoenix, nowy ochroniarz Królowej. – uścisnął mu dłoń. – Ha, mówiłem! Za mało zestresowany jak na zwykłego żołnierza. – Rzucił szybko drugi - Eh, placek jest twój. – Odpowiedział zrezygnowany człowiek. – Wybacz, jestem Antonio, a to Garen... -zgadza się – wtrącił mężczyzna – Miło poznać! – Wystawił rękę którą Phoenx uścisnął. – Kontynuując, założyliśmy się o deser, że jesteś prawą ręką Królowej. Wygrał. – Powinieneś się domyślić, że tak będzie. W karty też zawsze wygrywam. – Pochwalił się Garen. – ponieważ kantujesz. – Pokręcił głową człowiek. – jeżeli kantuje to dlaczego jeszcze nie zwróciliście mi uwagi....a no tak, bo nie kantuje, po prostu jestem za dobry - rzucił dumnie Phoenixa rozbawiła ta kłótnia. – Od dawna się znacie? – Zapytał uśmiechając się. – Tak, znamy się od małego, chodziliśmy razem do szkoły . On pierwszy tutaj traﬁł, a teraz jest nadętym żołnierzykiem, który potrafi tylko kantować – Wrr, poczekaj trochę! nadęty żołnierzyk jeszcze ci pokarze. – Niech nadęty żołnierzyk najpierw dostanie awans, zanim zechce robić cokolwiek – Zaśmiał się Antonio - A co właściwie skłoniło was do tego porzucenia wszystkiego? Oczywiście nie musicie odpowiadać, jeżeli nie chcecie. – Zapytał niepewnie. – Razem z Antonim pracowaliśmy jako drwale, ale te całe zamieszki, sprawiły, że postanowili pozwalniać większość pracowników – Powiedział Garen dłubiąc paznokciem między zębami. – Mogłem zostać bezrobotnym, albo pomagać innym dobrze się przy tym bawiąc. Wybór był prosty. Przez całą drogę Garen nie przestawał opowiadać przeróżnych historii, jak on i Antonio byli jeszcze nastolatkami, Phoenix słuchał tych historii z uśmiechem na twarzy, starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Kiedy w końcu dotarli do miejsca gdzie ich drogi się rozchodziły, Phoenix pożegnał się z wykłócającą się o kolejną rzecz parą przyjaciół i poszedł zajrzeć w końcu do swoich obowiązków. Był już późny wieczór kiedy skończył przeglądać ostatnie zapiski odnośnie zabezpieczeń w zamku. Sytuacja wymagała odrobiny pracy wydawało się, że poprzedni pracownicy nie przykładali się zbytnio do obowiązków. Na ścianie wisiał na szczęście opis harmonogramu wielu okresowych czynności. Kiedy wrócił z biblioteki do swojego pokoju w końcu miał chwilkę dla siebie by odpocząć w swoim zaciszu i rozpakować się, co natychmiast zrobił. Wyciągnął między innymi książkę z zamiarem przeczytania której nosił się od dawna. „Dolina żywej skały”. Zrzucił pusty już plecak z łóżka, skoczył na nie i już miał zacząć czytać gdy usłyszał pukanie. Podszedł do drzwi, pora była dość późna większość ośrodka prawdopodobnie spała. Za drzwiami stała Elsa. – Mogę wejść? – Zapytała. – Oczywiście, zapraszam. – Przepuścił ją. – Przerwałam ci czytanie? – Zapytała widząc książkę leżącą na łóżku. – Nie, nie, dopiero ją wypakowałem. – To pewnie jakiś podręcznik żołnierski? – Nic z tych rzeczy, to jest książka którą kiedyś dostałem od przyjaciela – Uśmiechnął się.ELsa podeszła do łóżka i obróciła lekturę okładką do góry, widząc tytuł lekko zachichotała ale nie tak, żeby zwróciło to większą uwagę chłopaka –Słyszałam o tym typie powieści .- bardzo dobra książka - dodał siadając na łóżku .- Skąd pewność, że jest dobra? – Będę ją czytać drugi raz, mało już z niej pamiętam, oprócz tego, że jest dobra oczywiście. – Zaśmiał się. – Ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyś przyszła podyskutować o literaturze jak mniemam? – Zapytał z uśmiechem. – Przyszłam dać ci harmonogram dyżurów, oraz pewne plany, które dostałam od Williama, zerknąłbyś? - dziewczyna podała Phoenixowi plik kartek, które przyniosła w sakwie. Chłopak, usiadłszy na łóżku. Przejrzał je uważnie, aby nie zgubić żadnego ważnego szczegółu. W tym czasie Elsa, za jego pozwoleniem, zajęła się czytaniem powieści. – Wszystko ok. Nie widzę tam niczego co mogłoby zwrócić moją uwagę, więc możesz już mu to oddać. Napisałem tam także nad czym można by się zastanowić, chcąc wzmocnić niektóre elementy. – Powiedział. – Mhm...- Zaczytała się tak bardzo, że nie miał serca jej przerywać. – Hej, wiesz co? Pożycz ode mnie tę książkę. Jest rzeczywiście bardzo dobra, a ty jej jeszcze nie znasz w przeciwieństwie do mnie. – Mhm...– Rzuciła nie odrywając nosa od zapisanych stron. Spakował jej dokumenty do sakwy. królowa podreptała tak zaczytana, że prawie zderzyła się z zamkniętymi drzwiami. On zdołał tylko pokręcić głową na ten widok. Spojrzał na harmonogram, jutro miał nocny dyżur przy schodach. – Nieciekawa sprawa, powinienem się wcześniej położyć. – Pomyślał i po chwili to uczynił. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach